


Crimson

by annjellybean



Series: 100 days/drabbles challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampires, Witch Kim Jongdae, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: When a middle aged woman with long silky straight black locks, olive skin and dark brown eyes ablaze with anger had addressed him as an insolent child and a traitor his own kind, Jongdae had been so confused. He’d never met this woman in the entirety of his existence, and he had yet to utter a single word in her general direction—what had warranted such hostility from a stranger?As the raven haired witch had carried on speaking, Jongdae had quickly realized that his first mistake had been to show up with a vampire.His second mistake had been showing up with the vampire that had been responsible for the annihilation of more than half the Reyes’ bloodline many years ago.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> das right my friends, another drabble, ayeee *finger guns* this time, i am back with a baekchen (aka my second most fave ship y'all don't even know) anyways, here's some vampire bbh and witch kjd....hope y'all enjoy this!!!

Here’s the thing—Jongdae is an absolute idiot. 

 

He should’ve known better than to trust a witch coven, loyalty to your own kind only went so far. 

 

Jongdae had felt the tension building up in the air way before he had even set foot through the bar’s door—he couldn’t understand why. 

 

When a middle aged woman with long silky straight black locks, olive skin and dark brown eyes ablaze with anger had addressed him as an insolent child and a traitor his own kind, Jongdae had been so confused. He’d never met this woman in the entirety of his existence, and he had yet to utter a single word in her general direction—what had warranted such hostility from a stranger?

 

As the raven haired witch had carried on speaking, Jongdae had quickly realized that his first mistake had been to show up with a vampire. 

 

His second mistake had been showing up with the vampire that had been responsible for the annihilation of more than half the Reyes’ bloodline many years ago. 

 

The moment Baekhyun had entered the bar, chaos had ensued. They had been outnumbered from the start. Fireballs and inanimate objects ranging from chairs, glasses and knives started flying and Jongdae scrambled to his feet, hastily running over to his boyfriend’s side.

 

“Are you—fuck—are you kidding me?” Baekhyun wailed crumpling to his knees as he clutched his head between his palms.

 

“Turns out, you’ve already met these witches—it’s time to go” Jongdae grunted as he struggled to help Baekhyun up to his feet and behind one of the bar’s booths. He needed to come up with a plan, and quickly.

 

“What?” the pain in his head doubled and Baekhyun howled.

 

“I’ll explain later, right now—we have to go!” Jongdae exclaimed trying to get Baekhyun up on his feet.

 

“But I don’t—shit” Baekhyun staggered on his way up, “I don’t—I don’t know these people, Dae” he said through pants of pain, clutching fiercely onto Jongdae’s wrist. 

“That’s because you slaughtered more than half of them almost a whole century ago, asshole!” Jongdae had yelled angrily as Baekhyun had slid against the back of the sitting booth and withered in pain. 

 

Jongdae knelt down and grasped Baekhyun’s hand between his and began to chant a spell of his own. Seconds later, a screech of pain could be heard across the bar and Baekhyun breathed out in relief.

 

“Just—stay here, let me just—”

 

Before Jongdae could even finish what he was saying, he and Baekhyun had been flung in the air, across the room and against the wall. Next thing he knew, Baekhyun was screaming bloody murder as a piece of wood skewered him, the head of the Reyes coven at the end of it.

 

The moment, Baekhyun’s body went limp, Jongdae saw red.

 

-

 

“Byun Baekhyun, you absolute moron!” Jongdae had wailed the moment Baekhyun had come to. 

 

“Ouch, Dae” Baekhyun whined as he sat up in bed—they were back in their dingy motel room, he noticed. “What the fuck happened?”

 

“Turns out—you actually took part in almost ending an entire witch bloodline” Jongdae tells him recounting to Baekhyun the tale the head of the Reyes coven had told him as he sucked a blood bag of crimson dry. 

 

Baekhyun had no memory of ever running paths with these witches, however, Jongdae was quick to point out, he did basically get rid of more than half of their ancestors—of course he wouldn’t remember any of them. They were all descendants of the previous witches he and his clan had slaughtered all those years ago. 

 

Baekhyun looked sheepish and incredibly guilty. 

 

“Are you sure you’ve had enough blood?” Jongdae fusses then, knowing full well Baekhyun doesn’t enjoy recalling his past and all the pain and suffering he inflicted on many in the years before meeting Jongdae. “You’re still looking a little peaky” 

 

“That’s probably because I’m undead” Baekhyun replies dryly, which did nothing to stop Jongdae from fussing, or smooth away the worried pinch in his brow. 

 

Baekhyun sighed and caught Jongdae’s hands, leaning up to press a kiss to his his forehead, “I’m fine. I’m immortal, takes more than a stab wound to kill me.” 

 

“So, shut up and let me and look after you.” Jongdae mumbles causing Baekhyun to huff a fond laugh.

 

“I’m fine. What about you—are you okay?” he asks rubbing his thumb softly over Jongdae’s wrist. It’s turning purple from where Baekhyun clutched onto so forcefully. 

 

“You don’t have to feel guilty” Jongdae tells him, “about anything”

 

“Kind of hard not to” Baekhyun mumbles, and Jongdae cuddles up to him.

 

“I love you, despite your past. You’ve come so far from the person you  _ used  _ to be, Baek, and I’m so proud of you. As far as getting help with locating that stone—we’ll figure something else out okay? We’ll find another way and we’ll free Yixing from purgatory”

 

Baekhyun sighs and kisses the crown of Jongdae’s head.

 

Here’s hoping.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> andaleee, so what did y'all thinkkkk? *waggles brows*   
> hoped y'all enjoyed this tbh do let me know via comments/kudos bc those are greatly appreciated.  
> thanks to all reading this, i hort u very much!   
> till next time!!!


End file.
